Unleashed
by InfiniteObscurity
Summary: After losing his parents from crime related to the Japanese mob, Phoenix Yamamoto was taken in by the leader of Yakuza - Tsunamaru. When Phoenix is taken to an underground fighting rink though, one fight changes his life forever. Boy/Boy pairings
1. Chapter1

This story begins with a small family - The Yamamoto Family, a family known for their extreme wealth. Mr. Yamamoto was a very educated business man who married a beautiful young woman from Kyoto, Japan. In 1991 they had their first son, Phoenix, named after Mr. Yamamoto's wealthy father. A life of inheritance, and prosperity was quickly put to an end when Kenshin Yamamoto – the grandfather's past caught up with Konomaru – the father. Kenshin was a huge part of Yakuza [the Japanese mob] back in the early years of the 1950s. Learning that his father had stolen from Yakuza, Konomaru and his family went into hiding.

On December 28th of 1998, Konomaru was murdered along with his wife. His young son, Phoenix, who had picked up a gun, and shot 3 of the men, and also managed to stand up to 2 others, was spared by their leader Tsunamaru – another main leader of Yakuza. After being drugged and having his memory erased of the incident, Tsunamaru raised and trained Phoenix on his own, making him believe that he was his uncle. Soon, by age 17, 10 years after his parent's murder, Phoenix was the Yakuza's main weapon. He was often used to protect the drugs that were traded between Japan and other countries, or simply for the protection of Tsunamaru. But lately, the men of the Yakuza, like Kazuma, and Renji, have taken advantage of Phoenix's obedience by using him to make money in underground fights, knowing for sure that he'd win every time.

"Phoenix, you dumb dog! Get up!" Renji shouted through the huge steel cage that Phoenix was kept, in the basement of the large mansion.

Phoenix's eyes slowly opened up as he looked through his jet black hair to see one of his masters. Renji was a short, muscular, light skinned boy, about 18 with long red hair. Even though he wasn't as tall as Kazuma, he seemed to have more authority. Kazuma was an average height boy the same age as Renji. He is a tanned skinned boy with short brown hair. The two boys were low ranked members of the Yakuza, often only getting jobs as recruiters. In their free time they would take Phoenix out in the town to make money.

Phoenix quickly walked out of his cage and Kazuma closed the door behind him. They had a car waiting for them outside of the building in the curved driveway in front of the mansion. They put Phoenix in the back and sped off. Phoenix looked out of the window, completely amazed by the things that passed him by. He hardly ever got to be outside. It was dark outside, about 2:30am, and Phoenix stared at the city lights. His eyes widened as they pulled up to a huge brick building. It was made to look like an old warehouse, but clearly came to life in the night hours. In this city, where police refuse to go, people from all corners of the state would gather here for quick money.

"Hurry!" Renji yelled as Kazuma let Phoenix out of the car. He grabbed Phoenix and led him down a long alley. They stopped when they got to a door with a large man standing in front of it.

"Phoenix Yamamoto is here." Renji said.

The man in front of the door smiled at Phoenix before opening the door to let them in. The three boys could hear loud cheering and chanting as the got closer to two giant metal doors. When Renji pushed the heavy doors open they saw two men already fighting. One man who was much larger than the other stood tall, ready for the other man's attack. He was tall and very muscular. He was an African American man with long black dreads. The other man was a dark skinned Cambodian man with a shaved head. He was bleeding badly, and looked to be having trouble standing. The crowd was going crazy; cheering for the person they thought would win. They all wanted the large man to finish him off.

"Can I help you?" Renji heard a man say.

They saw a tall, skinny, bald man that was wearing sunglasses.

"We're here to let him fight." Renji said confidently.

The man looked over to Phoenix and let a smile come to face.

"This boy would get killed. You know that." He said before looking over to the large black man as he punched the other man hard in the face, violently knocking him unconscious. The crowd erupted into loud cheers as the man put his arms up in victory. The whole time Phoenix stared with wide eyes, admiring the fight.

"I guarantee you, he will win." Renji said, again with reassuring confidence.

The man laughed. "Is that a bet?"

"Yes. One grand. If he wins, I get one grand." Renji smiled.

The man burst into laughter once again. "You're very sure of yourself. Alright, but if he looses…you give him to me." He said with a grin.

"Deal." Renji said before shaking the man's hand.

They gave each other one last look before the bald man lifted up the microphone in his hand to his mouth.

"We have another challenger!" he yelled as the Cambodian man was dragged off of the stage. "Here to challenge…SAIGA; our undefeated champion!"

The crowd went wild once again.

"What is his name?" the man asked quietly to Renji.

Renji smiled "Phoenix Yamamoto." He waited for the reaction he expected when anyone heard the name.

Sure enough, the man's eyes widened. He hesitated for a while as he looked at Phoenix before going back to the mic.

"Our challenger – here to take the title is – PHOENIX. YAMAMOTO!"

Renji loved how the crowd was louder than ever before. He walked over to Phoenix, taking off his collar.

"Make it interesting, Phoenix." He whispered.

Phoenix walked over to the rink and stepped through the steel cage, looking over his opponent. He saw as Saiga began to laugh hysterically once he stepped onto the floor, but noticed Phoenix showed no fear.

"You must be ready to die little boy." He said before smiling.

Phoenix stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'll give you only one rule to follow." The bald man said. "Stay alive!"

The bell sounded and Phoenix lowered himself into a stance, catching Saiga off guard. It was pure strength against agility, and skill. Saiga grinned and charged at Phoenix. Just before he could punch him, Phoenix ducked and brought his leg to his side, tripping Saiga onto the floor. The crowd cheered for him to get up, surprised that the small boy could've knocked him down in one quick movement. Saiga finally realized that Phoenix wanted a serious fight. He quickly got to feet and charged toward Phoenix again. Expecting Phoenix to duck when he went to punch him, he brought his leg up to kick Phoenix in his side. Phoenix quickly put his hands on top of Saiga's shoulders and lifted himself up into the air, turning and kicking him in the side of his neck before landing on the ground. Saiga once again fell hard to the ground, this time struggling to get back up. Phoenix stood up straight and ran toward Saiga. He grabbed the back of his black shirt, and threw him back against the steel caging. Phoenix jumped in the air, bringing his foot straight to Saiga's face. Saiga quickly grabbed his foot, slamming Phoenix to the ground. The crowd got louder again as Saiga moved on top of Phoenix, pinning his arms down.

"Come on, Phoenix!" Renji yelled from the side of the rink.

The man with the sunglasses had a grin on his face. He was sure it was over for Phoenix now. Saiga's weight made it nearly impossible for Phoenix to get his arms free. He smiled down at Phoenix before quickly punching him on the side of his face. Before he could regain focus, Phoenix was punched again, and again until a cut, running with blood formed on the side of his face.

"No! Phoenix! Fight back! You're going to be killed!" Kazuma yelled angrily.

Both boys knew it was bad enough if he had even one small scratch on him, but knew they'd be killed if Phoenix wasn't in his cage again in the morning. They saw as Saiga drew his hand back for one last strong punch. The crowd held their breath as he brought it down to Phoenix's face. Renji looked up to see Saiga's hand completely inside of the rink's floor. Phoenix had moved his head far enough to the right to dodge his punch. While Saiga tried to get his hand out of the floor, Phoenix used his free hand to punch him on the side of him arm, breaking the bone. Saiga let out a harsh scream of pain, and loosened his grip on Phoenix. It made it easy to push Saiga off of him. He got to his feet quickly getting behind Saiga and putting him in a head lock. The crowd cheered for him to finish the job.

"Kill him, Phoenix!" Renji yelled from the side lines.

Phoenix instantly broke Saiga's neck, letting his body drop to the floor, lifelessly. The crowd roared, people who'd lost their money in a bet booing, others cheering loudly. Renji smiled at the man with the microphone.

"We have a winner! Phoenix. Yamamoto!" he yelled.

He walked over to Renji and handed him the money. "Now…get out of my building." He said angrily.

"No problem. Phoenix! Let's go!"

Phoenix, once again obeyed. They walked out after putting Phoenix's collar back around his neck.

* * *

"Wait." Kazuma said as he lifted Phoenix's face to his. "I don't know Renji, it looks pretty bad." He said as he examined the cut on Phoenix's face.

Phoenix flinched as he tried touching he cut. Renji laughed.

"It doesn't matter; we'll just say he fell or something." Renji said, counting his money.

"Are you listening to yourself?! Stop walking!" Kazuma yelled.

Renji turned around to him with a scowl on his face. He'd pushed him too far.

"If you're that scared, then leave. There's nothing we can do now, and your ass **won't **get me caught. Calm the fuck down!" Renji said, standing close to Kazuma's face. Phoenix was standing close, looking down to the ground. Renji's expression changed as he stepped over toward Phoenix who hadn't said a word all night. He put his hand under his chin, making him look up again. He knew Phoenix didn't like looking anyone in the eye. Phoenix's light green eyes moved around, looking at everything except Renji.

"Lets get our little pet something to eat." Renji smiled.

Kazuma sighed. "Fine."

The boys drove further into town, stopping at a store that was opened 24 hours. It was just a small convenient store, but it was Phoenix favorite place to buy beef jerky. They got him 5 sticks and a drink, and walked outside. Phoenix leaned up against the car, eagerly waiting for Renji to open it. He smiled and held it up to Phoenix's face after taking it out of the package. Phoenix hesitated, looking to Renji, then Kazuma, and then the food before reaching to grab it out of his hands.

"Ah, you know better than that. Open your mouth." Renji said, toying with him.

Phoenix put his hands back down beside him and opened his mouth. He leaned toward the food, but Renji kept pulling it out of his reach until Phoenix was close to his face. Phoenix quickly leaned back when he realized what he was doing. His face turned red, and both boys laughed.

"Come on. What's wrong, Phoenix?"

Phoenix looked at him again before he moved the food back to his face. Phoenix tried again, but Renji only moved it away another time.

"Alright, come on. Give him the food. We have to go." Kazuma said as he looked around the empty road. He could see a black car sitting at the end of the road. It was too dark to get a good look at it, but it was giving him a bad feeling.

"Shut up, Kazuma. Let me have some fun with him." Renji said doing his trick again a third time. Phoenix still tried desperately to get the food, but always leaned back when he got too close to Renji.

"Why are you afraid?" Renji asked before grabbing Phoenix's arm roughly and pushing his body against the car. He grabbed the hair on the back of Phoenix's head and pulled his head back. Renji threw the food to the ground before licking and kissing on Phoenix's neck, making him let out small whimpers. It made Renji smile even more.

"Renji. Look." Kazuma said as he saw the lights of the car on the end of the road turn on. He heard the engine start, and started to panic.

"We have to leave now!" he yelled as he started to run to the other side of the car.

Renji looked behind him to see the black car speeding down the road. He didn't have time to react before the car stopped in front of them, and two men with machine guns got out.

"Bring me Yamamoto alive." They heard a man yell from the car before the men opened fire at Kazuma and Renji. Phoenix ducked behind the car. He saw a few packs of beef jerky lying on the ground, and reached to pick them up. At that moment he heard the gun fire stop. He could see a river of blood flowing from the side of the car Renji was on. It didn't affect him. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet. It was the man from before that had bet on Saiga.

"Hello, Phoenix." He smiled.

Phoenix only stared up to him, holding on tightly to the food in his hands.

"Put them in the trunk. Dispose of their bodies. One of the men took Kazuma's keys out of his hands and the other put the bodies in the black car's trunk. Phoenix saw a silver car pull up next to them. The man put him in the backseat of the car, and followed in after him.

"Drive." He said to the man in the front.

* * *

Wah swept the floor of his father's small local restaurant. His family owned this small business on the outside of the city. It didn't bring in a lot of money, and it wasn't very popular, but the Ibanez family ran this store for generations, and his father planned to pass it down to him. Wah was a 19 year old, average height, Native American boy with long black hair.

"We're about to leave, Wah." His father said as he switched off the lights to the back of the store. They'd stayed a few hours past closing time to rearrange the furniture in the store in one of his father's attempts to "create a new look."

"Alright," he answered as he picked up the last of the trash. He grabbed the bag out of the trash can and stepped outside. Wah stopped when he saw a familiar silver car speed past the front of the shop. He remembered the car from the well-known man named Katsuke Koriyama. People suspected him of being a member of the triads – a well known enemy of the yakuza. Wah was often told to stay far away from the Koriyama mansion deep into the country of the state near his home.

"You ready?" Wah heard his father ask.

Wah looked back toward where the car had driven. "Yeah," he answered after a while.

The two pulled up to there small, quiet house in the forest of an Indian reservation. Just one mile away was the Koriyama mansion. Wah shared this small house with his father, mother, and small brother. It was 6 in the morning by now, and Wah was exhausted. He kicked off his shoes after closing the door to his room, and fell onto his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuke sat Phoenix down on a bench and examined his face. He ordered one of the men next to them to get a bottle off of the table on the other side of the room. He took out a napkin from his pocket and put the liquid that was in the bottle onto it. Phoenix flinched when he put it up to the cut on his face. Katsuke wanted to make sure that the cut didn't leave a scar on Phoenix's face.

"Is that better?" he said in a gentle voice.

Phoenix nodded.

Katsuke looked to the food Phoenix still had clutched in his hand. He had a hard time opening it so he just held the sticks in his hands. Katsuke smiled and took the food away from him. He opened the pack and held the food to his face. Phoenix stared at it, opening his mouth after looking up to Katsuke. He burst into laughter and pulled the food away.

"No. Here." He said before grabbing Phoenix's hand. Katsuke put the food into Phoenix's hand and watched him quickly take a bite. Phoenix looked up to Katsuke, and started chewing only after he saw him smile.

"It's good?" Katsuke asked.

Phoenix nodded again.

Katsuke watched Phoenix for a long while, noticing that he avoided any eye contact. He was intrigued by the thought of Phoenix's collar being the only thing holding back the killer inside of him. It amazed him that someone so lethal in the ring could be so childlike, and sensitive out of it.

"Why don't you talk? I'm sure you have a beautiful voice." He said as he brushed Phoenix's hair behind his ear.

Phoenix stopped eating and looked up at him. He felt like this man was here to help him, and he wanted to tell him, but had been taught since he was 7 to never speak to his superiors.

"Come on. You can tell me. It's alright, Phoenix."

Phoenix stayed quiet opening his mouth as if he were trying hard to say something, but couldn't. "…My…m…master. He…doesn't let me." He answered finally.

"Master? What is his name?"

"…Tsunamaru."

Katsuke couldn't help but smile. He knew that name all too well. He had to make sure that it was true. Katsuke already knew he'd try to keep Phoenix as his own. If he didn't obey him, he'd simply hold him for ransom. Phoenix began eating eagerly again after a few moments went by.

"They didn't feed you much, did they?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"Would you like to stay here?"

Phoenix stopped once more, and looked up slowly, hesitating before looking at his face, only to see if he was bluffing of not. He quickly put his head back down though when he believed he was serious.

"Y…yes," Phoenix said quietly.

Katsuke smiled, and gently grabbed Phoenix's hand. "Come with me."

He led Phoenix up a wide flight of stairs that started in a huge marble room. Phoenix was awed by how beautiful the mansion was. Katsuke opened two large wooden doors, and gestured for Phoenix to walk inside. He looked around slowly, examining the beautiful white walls and red carpet. The bed was huge with a wooden frame that went up to the ceiling.

"This is your room now." Katsuke whispered in his ear.

Phoenix spun around; his eyes lit up at the thought of his own room. Katsuke couldn't get over how adorable this boy was, and his beautiful light green eyes were captivating. He knew he'd enjoy having him around. He would keep him better company than the guards that lived in the mansion.

"You can sleep now." Katsuke said, pointing toward the bed.

The whole time Phoenix had a huge smile on his face. He had never felt so safe – like someone cared for him. He turned around when he heard the door close and saw that Katsuke had left. Phoenix jumped on the bed, and slid underneath the covers. He'd never felt something so comfortable in his life. Phoenix fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Wah woke up wearily. His body was still so sore, and it hadn't felt like he'd gotten any sleep. It was 6:30pm. Wah had accidentally slept way past when he wanted to wake up, but he didn't have to work today at his dad's shop. This day was usually the only time he had to himself. Wah got up and took a shower.

"Good afternoon, Wah." His mother said to him as he made his way downstairs.

"Hey mom." He said before grabbing his black hoodie.

"You staying here today?" she asked as she put food on the table for his younger brother.

"Nah, I'm going to go out." He said while putting on the jacket.

"Alright." She sighed. "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." He said before walking out of the door.

It was a very sunny, but cold day. Wah usually went out for walks or went to see his friends before he had to go to work. His friend Anthony asked him to meet him downtown at 9:45pm. Anthony wouldn't tell him exactly why though. Wah sighed as he walked up to his favorite spot to get hotdogs.

"Hey Joey," he said to the man behind the counter.

"Wah! How're you doing? Same thing, huh?" he asked as he got Wah the usual.

Wah smiled. "Yeah, I've been good. What about you?"

"Good, good," Joey answered as he handed him the food and a drink, and took the money. "Just…my son, you know, Brandon?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Brandon, he's cool."

"Yeah, well he was put in jail the other day."

"Oh really, why? What happened?" Wah asked.

"He was sneaking out of the house at night when I didn't know. Apparently he would go out to gamble downtown at some underground fighting rink." He explained.

"Oh…yeah I heard a lot of those have been popping up around the area. No one knows exactly where though…"

"Yes exactly. The police raided the one he was in that night. With all of the crime already here because of the mob, underground fighting is the last thing we need," Joey sighed.

"I wish the best for Brandon." Wah said before saying his good-byes.

"Take care, Wah."

* * *

"Phoenix. It's time to wake up, Phoenix," Katsuke said quietly as he ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair. Katsuke smiled down at the beautiful boy as he wiped his eyes, trying to wake up.

"This collar…Phoenix. You know what you're here to do. You'll have to start fighting again tonight." Katsuke told him as he rubbed the outside of Phoenix's black collar. "Are you ready?"

Phoenix nodded with a smile as he looked at Katsuke in the face. He trusted this man. Phoenix didn't care what Katsuke asked him to do. Phoenix sat up as he saw Katsuke hand him a slice of bread and a glass of juice.

"Now hurry, I have someone for you to meet." He said before kissing him on the forehead and getting up to walk out of the room.

"Phoenix quickly ate the bread and took a few drinks of the juice before getting out of bed. He was eager to see who Katuke wanted him to meet. He opened the door to his room and walked to the top of the large staircase.

"Ah, there he is now!" Katsuke said pointing to Phoenix as he made his way down the steps.

Phoenix could see a very tall man, about 6'5" with black hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a friendly smile and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Phoenix, my name is Shinoda."

Phoenix bowed to him, keeping his gaze at the floor. Shinoda laughed.

"He really is very well mannered." Shinoda said to Katsuke.

"This is my father, Phoenix. It's alright."

Phoenix looked up at him.

"It's a little late to still be asleep, don't you think?" Shinoda asked.

It was almost 7:30pm by now, and they would have to go into town to have a meeting with the leader of the triads. A huge shipment of methamphetamines would be taking place coming from the Hawaiian Islands. This underground fighting was just a side project toward raising more money for supplies. Master Tanaka, their boss, didn't know about Phoenix yet, and they figured he would love to have Phoenix come along just incase they ran into any problems while exporting the drugs.

"We'll go now. I'm sure Tanaka is waiting." Shinoda said turning to Katsuke.

"Right," Katsuke said as he led Phoenix outside.

The three got into a black BMW, and headed toward the downtown area. After they had been driving for about 45 minutes, they led Phoenix out, and inside of a large white, stone building. It looked very sophisticated, and had large blue windows with the front outside wall curving outward. It was 8:20 when they got up to Tanaka's office.

"Welcome Shinoda. Katsuke. Please, have a seat." Tanaka said to them.

"Thank you, Tanaka." They both said in unison.

Tanaka kept his eye on Phoenix, who was still standing behind Katsuke as he sat down.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Tanaka asked.

"Oh, no. Phoenix has been in the custody of Tsunamaru, you see. Since then he's been taught not to speak. We're trying to change that though. Of course-"

"-Enough. Why did you come here?" Tanaka asked impatiently. "I have another meeting scheduled." He added.

"Yes, sir. Well we were considering that you hire Phoenix here to accompany you in your shipment from Hawaii, sir." Katsuke explained.

"Why would I do that?" Tanaka asked, seeming to be more interested.

"This boy's father was the great Yamamoto, sir. He is very skilled in fighting. He's been trained since age 7." Katsuke answered.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not only telling me this to get money, Katsuke?"

"You can see for yourself. Tonight at 10:00 at the warehouse on 96th street." He said as he handed him the directions. "Phoenix will be fighting in a tournament tonight…I guarantee you it will be very entertaining." He smiled.

"We'll see. I'll let you know after I see for myself. Until then…" he said before gesturing for them to leave.

The men got back into their car. It was about a 30 minute drive to the warehouse.

"Now, Phoenix tonight is very important. I don't want you to hold back at all. If I tell you to do something, you **will **obey. Is that clear?" Katsuke asked from the passenger seat.

Phoenix nodded.

"If you do not impress Master Tanaka, we'll definitely never be able to get the money or respect we need. All of the Triads will look down on us. This night can either end great, or very badly, you see?"

Phoenix nodded again as he looked out of the window.

"Good. I know you'll do great."

It was 9:30 when Wah got a phone call from Anthony.

"Where are you? Are you still coming?" he heard Anthony ask impatiently.

"It's only 9:30 Anthony, I'm almost there."

"Oh…good. We're trying to get good seats, and they're already letting people in, so hurry." He said.

"Yeah ok but…these directions…it says 96th street. There isn't anything but old buildings and gas stations on 96th street. Are you sure this is right?"

"I'm positive. Just walk over there and you'll see me."

"Okay, sure." Wah said before hanging up. He sighed as he bean walking faster. Wah could see many cars up ahead.

"That must be the place." He said before starting to run.

"**There **you are." Anthony said when he saw Wah walk up.

"What's up? I didn't know you were coming Jacob." Wah said as he saw them.

"Yeah, well Anthony insisted I come along. He said it's supposed to be really awesome." Jacob laughed.

"What is?" Wah asked, turning to see a bunch of people walking through large steel doors down a small alley way.

"Uh…well…it's kind of like a…underground rink…"Anthony said.

They both saw as Wah turned around and started walking the other way.

"Wait! Wah! Wait!" Anthony yelled as he ran in front of Wah. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Please, come on, I really want you to see this. Here…"he said as he pulled out 50 dollars. "You can have this if you stay."

Wah looked at the money, and then back up at Anthony. He took it out of his hands after hesitating for a while.

"That's the Wah I know." Anthony laughed. "Come on, we can still get good seats if we hurry."

Phoenix looked down at the crowd through a one way window on the second floor. The V.I.P. guests could get a better view from there if they rented a room. His fight would start in a few minutes.

"Is he ready?" an unknown man asked from the door.

"Yes, of course." Katsuke answered.

"15 minutes." The man said before closing the door.

They all watched as hundreds of people poured through the large doors. Everyone had gotten word of Phoenix Yamamoto fighting again tonight, and there had been many challengers.

"This better be worth my time, Katsuke," Tanaka said from the chair in front of the large window.

"It will be, trust me."


End file.
